Nexo
The Nexos are a sentient cyborg species from the Furon, who were long thought extinct. The Nexos first appeared in Los Paradiso, where they attempted to kill Crypto and Orthopox. They were later seen at the Sunnywood Stadium, along with a Nexo Walker. The Nexo's technology was later encountered in Shen Long, and their source was located at Belleville. It was later discovered that the Nexos were in league with the Furons on the Fourth Ring of Furon. There were three types of Nexosporidium Warriors, and three types of creatures: Nexosporidium Warriors Basic Nexo Infantry, there are three different types: Red the strongest, Blue the weakest, and Green, the common foot soldiers. They were armed with a powerful phase cannon in their right arm and fired rockets at their enemies. The Red Nexos were the largest warriors were only located on the 4th Ring of Furon. The Green Nexos were encountered during missions and when the Alert Level reached Red, while the Blue Nexos only invaded when there was a Red Alert Level. Crypto was able to Body Snatch Blue and Green Nexosporidium Warriors. Nexo Saucers Nexo Saucers were Saucers that were piloted by Nexo Warriors. They were armed with twin energy cannons, which strongly resembled Crypto's Plasma Cannons. They served as the Nexo's air force and only attacked when Crypto was in his Saucer. Nexo Walker Like a Tripod of the War of the Worlds, Nexo Walkers were massive towering three story cyborg monsters that acted as the tanks of the Nexo's forces. A large six-legged walker was armed with an energy beam that was generated by its "Venom Sacs". They were able to project energy blasts from their mouths, while the first walker that was encountered projected a fiery shock wave. Nexo Walkers had an interesting weak point; their External DNA Collection Receptacles, or "Venom Sacs", which resembled Human Testicles. The only Weapon that was strong enough to pierce the Venom Sac's diamond hard shield was the Ion Detonator. It was unknown whether the Nexo Walkers were driven by Nexo Warriors or if they were actual gigantic creatures. Nexo Dragon An alien dragon that was ridden and controlled by Saxon. It acted as Saxon's boss battle and attacked Crypto with missile launchers and fire from its mouth. It was unknown how Saxon was able to tame the dragon or even how he encountered it, without knowing who the Nexos were. It only appeared in Shen Long. Nexo Squid A Giant Nexo that came out of the water when Crypto was at Belleville Tower. It was able to use a missile launcher, which was located in its beak and generated an electrical current from its tentacles. That Nexo was only encountered in Bellevelle during a story mission. The Nexo Squid was piloted by Henri Crosteau, a man who assisted in attacking Crypto and Pox with Nexos. Nexo Weapons Phase Cannons - '''The main weapon for Nexos Warriors. It was located in their right arm and emitted high speed flickering energy nails. '''Heat Beam - '''The main weapon for Nexos Walkers. It was channeled through their "Venom Sacs" and emitted though their mandibles. It incinerated and burned nearly anything in its path. '''Energy Blaster - The secondary weapon for the Nexo Walkers. It was released through their mandibles, which then emitted three blasts of energy that were capable of destroying and blasting their target. It was semi-tracking and homed in on its target. Shockwave Generator - A dangerous weapon that was exclusive to the first Nexos Walker that was encountered. It emitted three fiery radial shockwaves that incinerated anything in their path. It was unknown if the other Nexo Walkers possessed it, as they never demonstrated the ability. Electric Shock - If Crypto touched a Nexo Walker (regardless of Temporal fist/Time Stop or not) he was killed instantly due to the Nexo Walker's self defense system. Missile Launcher - A weapon possessed by the Nexo Dragon and Squid. It fired out a rather small explosive missile. Rocket Launcher - The secondary weapon for the Nexo Warriors. It was fired from their left arm and was a highly explosive homing rocket, that was dangerous even to Furon Shields. Electrical Current - A weapon used by the Nexo Squid. It generated electrical beams between its two main tentacles and below its suction cups. The beams were deadly and easily fried the Squid's enemies. Flame Igniter - A large flamethrower that possessed by the Nexo Dragon. It singed and destroyed anything in its path, even Furon Shields. Energy Flail - The third and final weapon for the Nexo Warriors. It was a small electrical whip-like current that was generated through the right hand of the Nexo Warrior and was released through the left, which whipped back and literally shocked the opponent. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Races Category:Enemies Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:4th Ring of Furon residents Category:Characters Category:Alien